


Personal Time.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Personal Time.

Hotch was going to kill Garcia.

She had been very apologetic. “I’m very sorry sir, but it’s Mardi Gras, everywhere is booked. This was the only room I could get in the city.”

“Morgan and Rossi?”

“I managed to get them a motel near the secondary crime scene, I can try and get you a room there, but I thought you’d want to be…”

“Yes, yes of course. You did the right thing don’t worry about it.”

Don’t worry, good advice, pity he couldn’t take it himself, because he was about to worry quite a lot about sharing a room with Reid…especially this room… he sighed.

Pushing the door open Reid had looked around in amazement then couldn’t help teasing his boss.  
“Wow the bridal suite, you really know how to show a guy a good time.”  
He grinned then leapt onto the enormous bed and rolled around.

Hotch tried to keep his face neutral as a surge of lust raced through him.

He prayed the case was solved quickly, how he was going to survive sharing this room he had no idea.  
He scanned the room to take his mind off the bed.  
It was a beautiful room, apart from the bed and the usual closets and drawers, there was a decent sized desk, a balcony overlooking the back of the hotel,  
and in the corner a large free-standing tub.  
He sighed, a bath in the room too and it was large, big enough for two.  
If he and Reid were a real couple this would be a wonderful room to share.   
Locking away any feelings he may have, feelings he really didn’t want to explore, he lay his briefcase down on the table and began to talk about the case.

Reid worried that he had annoyed his boss, eagerly joined in and they spent the next half-hour going over details before visiting the crime scene. 

They spent another hour there, then after checking in with Morgan they headed back to the hotel stopping for dinner on the way.

They had worked together for some time now and were easy in their relationship.  
They discussed the case then, while they were eating, the talk turned more general.  
They had many things in common. Books they had read, movies they had seen.   
They spent a pleasant evening together.

It was on the way back to the hotel that Hotch began to be concerned.  
He was attracted to Reid. He knew that. 

He had no idea what the younger man’s feelings were.  
Hotch was the supervisor, he shouldn’t feel this way.  
There was no way he was going to take advantage of the younger man, ruin their working relationship for a quick fling.  
He became quieter and quieter and finally stopped talking altogether.

Reid used to his boss’ silent thoughtfulness was not concerned.

Sharing a room during a case was not how he had visualised seducing his boss but hey, you had to take every opportunity you were given.  
Who was he kidding?  
He had never seduced anyone, and Hotch, how could anyone seduce Hotch?  
Especially during a case.   
They were both too professional for that.

Months, he had waited for Hotch to make a move,.  
He understood the older man would have reservations about dating him, well anyone of the team, but sometimes you had to take a risk to get what you want and Spencer wanted Hotch.  
They were both silent when they entered the room, the bed had been turned down and there were chocolates on the pillow.   
Spencer smiled. Seemed like everything was helping him to turn this into a romantic experience.  
Everything except Hotch himself.

The older man took the first shower, hoping to be asleep before Spencer came out and climbed into bed.

Listening to the boy in the shower, he couldn’t help imagining him naked. He turned away groaning. This was going to be a long night.

Spencer began freaking out while Hotch was in the shower.  
The thoughts he had had were all just misty and romantic.  
Hotch holding him, kissing him.  
Reality was a little frightening.  
Even sharing a bed was a problem.  
He had never shared a bed…with anyone.   
Where were you supposed to put your arms? Your legs?   
To calm himself he began a long speech about the history of New Orleans, he was talking as he entered the shower and still talking when he came out.

Hotch was lying facing away from him as he pulled some pyjamas up his long legs.

“You can stop talking now Reid get into bed.”

“Sorry, sorry Hotch.” He slipped between the sheets keeping as far away from the older man as he could. “Goodnight Hotch.”

“ Think you can probably call me Aaron, as we’re sleeping together. Night Spencer.”

The words “Sleeping together” leapt out of the sentence like flashing Neon. It took them both a long time to fall asleep.

Hotch woke with Reid’s long legs wrapped round his own.  
For a few minutes he revelled in the fact.  
How good would it feel to lie here with Spencer naked?  
He allowed himself a couple of minutes to appreciate the pleasure he felt, then locked down his feelings.  
They were on a case.  
People needed them.   
Time to be Agent Hotchner. 

He used the bathroom and got dressed.   
Switched on the coffee maker and went out onto the balcony.  
The sun was already warm, scent from the flowers below made him smile.  
This really was a beautiful place.  
When the coffee was ready he poured two cups and carried one to the bed.

Spencer was adorable in sleep. His hair spread over the pillows like a halo.  
His eye-lashes perfect half-moons on cheeks pink with sleep.  
Giving in to the urge to brush the hair off his face he combed through the brown waves.  
“Hey sleepyhead, time to rise and shine. I’ve made you coffee.”

Reid had been woken by the smell of coffee and the soft footsteps approaching the bed, he didn’t expect the gentle touch and his eyes shot open filled with longing.

Hotch had already turned away, ready to begin work.

Spencer gulped down the coffee as he washed and dressed not wanting to keep his boss waiting.

They met Rossi and Morgan for breakfast then Hotch sent Reid with Derek to the secondary scene while himself and Rossi questioned the witnesses.

They were kept busy all day.   
It was a deeply unpleasant case and they were both exhausted by the time they finally got back to their room.  
No worries about sharing a bed this time, they fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

Hotch was woken some time later by Reid moving restlessly, “Are you OK? Are you cold?”

“Yes, no, don’t know, today was…very…"

“Bad? Yes it was.” Hotch turned to face Spencer and wrapped an arm round him. Soothing him.

“You’re freezing.” He moved closer and held the younger man until he stopped shivering and then drifted back off to sleep.

Aaron could have turned away then, left some space between them, but for a few minutes he wanted to enjoy the feeling.  
There was no place in the world he would rather be at that moment than lying in bed holding Spencer Reid.

Reid woke first, astonished that Hotch was still holding him. Had they slept like that all night?

He wanted to turn and face the older man, press their lips together as close as their bodies had been.  
Worried that he was reading too much into his boss’ kindness, he decided to get up.

Hotch woke to the smell of coffee and the shower running, he had martialled his thoughts overnight.  
He knew now he wanted Spencer but not for a fling.   
There were genuine feelings here, not lust.  
The day began with another body, but then they caught a break and managed to rescue another potential victim.  
Better result than expected.  
It was after midnight when the case wrapped up and after deciding to travel back to D.C. in the morning.  
They headed back to the hotel.

After showering Hotch had gone out onto the balcony in only his PJ's, the night was warm…the sound of music from below, sang to him. 

He handed Spencer a beer and as the younger man smiled up at him Aaron’s heart turned over.  
Yes genuine feelings here.  
How had he ever thought he could hide from them, and why should he?   
Why should he turn down any chance of happiness he may have.   
They sat drinking in comfortable silence, then Spencer went for a shower and Hotch went to bed.

Spencer lay near the edge as usual not wanting to disturb Aaron but the older man rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm round him as he had done previously.  
Reid smiled to himself, hopeful but still unsure he asked.

“Is this…only… is this comfort…? Or something…more?”

“How would you feel if I wanted more? If I wanted…you…us?”

Reid’s smile widened. “I’d say, Finally…”

He turned to face Aaron and gently pressed their lips together.  
Hotch relaxed, the tension he had been feeling, worrying Spencer may not feel the same, replaced by pleasure at the other man’s touch.

This feeling too was replaced as his alpha side came to the fore.  
He rolled Reid onto his back and kissed him, teasingly opening his mouth with his tongue then thrusting inside, mapping Reid’s mouth,  
kissing his lips, his cheeks, sucking on his tongue, licking long stripes down his throat, making him moan.

Spencer realised he had underrated the passion of the other man.   
Who would have thought stiff, buttoned up Agent Hotchner could kiss like this.  
Could make your bones turn to jello, could make you want to come only through kissing.  
Spencer was dazed by the power surging through them both.   
He was shaking as Hotch lifted his head.  
He was still shaking when Hotch began to speak, rolling onto his back pulling Spencer to rest on his shoulder.

“I want you Spencer but not just for a quick fling as a codicil to a case. I want you in my life.  
I want to go to bed with you and wake up with you in my arms.  
I can take you now, if you prefer, a quick fuck, meaningless, soon forgotten but I would prefer to wait, not to rush. Not here, not now.”

His words hit home to Reid, he was almost speechless with want, but Aaron’s honesty made his heart jump in his chest.

“That’s what I want too. You. For always.”

 

A Few Months Later.

The room was the same, same enormous bed, same corner bath, same sounds and scents wafting from below.

Reid smiled as he leapt on the bed and rolled around “Wow the bridal suite you really know how to show a guy a good time.”

He grinned at his lover. They had a four day weekend and Hotch had booked this as a surprise.   
More casually dressed than normal he was still unmistakably himself.  
He held eye contact as he approached the bed, seeing the look in his lovers eye Spencer began frantically tearing off his clothes.

Hotch was naked by the time he reached the bed and stripped off Reid’s final garments.  
He knelt on the bed, took Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Spencer moaned, Hotch always kissed him like this, as if it were their first time.  
He could spend hours kissing Spencer, until he was begging…pleading for more…he made love the same way. 

Taking his time, making it last, making it count, making Spencer feel…know that he was loved.

Afterwards they lay sated, blissful, content.

Reid was curious. “Why did you want to return here? Was it because this was the place it began, we began? When you finally admitted you had feelings?”

Hotch nodded. “Mm in a way, I always liked this room, imagined us, together…” he faded off but not before Spencer had seen the split second glance, his lover had given the tub in the corner.

“Agent Hotchner were you having sexy thoughts about me in the tub?”

Hotch laughed, “Not only you Dr. Reid, both of us.”

Spencer got out of bed and shimmied over to the tub, turning on the faucet.  
He turned and murmured, “Come on then, show me what you were thinking.”

Aaron watched him, this beautiful young man who had stolen his heart and wondered why he had been so worried about admitting his feelings.

“I love you Spencer Reid.”

Reid turned smiling and crossed back to wrap his arms round Hotch’s neck.

“I love you too Aaron Hotchner.”


End file.
